Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout/Transcript
This is a transcript of Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout. Transcript * Jeffrey Jr.: (opens the door to Jesse's room) What's up? * Jesse: What do you want with that camera? * Jeffrey Jr.: What the hell is this thing sitting next to you? * Jesse: That's Wiggler from Mario World. And if you're trying to- (finishes game in 5th place) I got fifth. Thanks! * Jeffrey Jr.: Well, congratulations. * Jesse: Is this what you wanted to record? If you're trying to get me in trouble, I'm gonna kill you. * Jeffrey Jr.: I just wanted to let you know that you got a package outside, dude. From Indianapolis to McJuggerNuggets. * Jesse: Indianapolis? * Jeffrey Jr.: Yes sir. * Jesse: (gets up in joy) I think it's my YouTube Play Button. Maybe they actually sent me a replacement. * Jeffrey Jr.: How exciting. * Jesse: Is it on the front or back? * Jeffrey Jr.: It's on the back. (then notices Boobs) Ella! * Jesse: Why are you? * Jeffrey Jr.: Sorry. * Jesse: Oh, are you just trying to do an unboxing? * Jeffrey Jr.: Yeah. * (Jesse opens the back door to leave the house.) * Jesse: Where is- (Jeffrey Jr. quickly shuts and locks the door) Are you kidding? Did you- (tries to open the door to get back in.) This is what this is about? You're gonna record me locked out? * Jeffrey Jr.: Well, this is what happens when you film me and my girl- (Jesse then runs towards the front door) Oh, you motherfucker. * (Jeffrey Jr. races to the front door before Jesse enters. Boobs runs towards the door and barks.) * Jeffrey Jr.: (locks the front door) Gotcha! * (Jesse tries to opens the front door, Jeffrey Jr. laughing) * Jesse: Piece of shit! * Jeffrey Jr.: This is why you don't film me and my girlfriend. * Jesse: Oh, that's what this is about? * Jeffrey Jr.: Yeah, oh, where is your play button? * Jesse: You film me all the time. You're filming me right now. Why can't I film you and your girlfriend? * Jeffrey Jr.: (chuckles) The play button's mine, bitch! * Jesse: Was there even a play button out there? * (Jeffrey Jr. evil snicker, Jesse runs towards the back of the house.) * Jeffrey Jr.: Oh, God. * (Jesse scrounging for the key) * Jeffrey Jr.: You looking for the key? I put it up in the treehouse. * Jesse: You were planning this the whole time! * Jeffrey Jr.: It's in the fucking treehouse. I put it up there. Just go get it it's fine. The key is in the treehouse. Go ahead. * Jesse: Where? Where in the treehouse? * Jeffrey Jr.: It's in that box up there. * (Jesse proceeds to the treehouse to search for the key) * Jeffrey Jr.: (evil giggles) * Jesse: It's freezing out! * Jeffrey Jr.: Oh, WAH! * (Jesse climbs up the ladder into the treehouse) * Jeffrey Jr.: There's a bunch of cat shit up there. (laughs) * Jeffrey Sr.: What the hell is he up to now? * Jeffrey Jr.: Ah, nothing. Don't worry about it. * Jeffrey Sr.: What a freak. Seriously. * Jeffrey Jr.: (laughs) * Jeffrey Sr.: Pajamas? * Jeffrey Jr.: (continuous laugh) * Jesse: Is it even up here? * Jeffrey Jr.: Nah. * (Jesse jumps from the treehouse) * Jeffrey Jr.: He's gonna be so pissed. * Jesse: Where the hell is it? * Jeffrey Jr.: (shows Jesse the key) Was this what you're looking for? * Jesse: I fucking can't stand you right now. Can I have it please? * Jeffrey Jr.: Alright, I'll let you in, but- But first, I need you to take your clothes off. I want you to run to the hill back there. * Jesse: What * Jeffrey Jr.: Run to that hill back there in your underwear and do a snow angel. Make a snow angel. * Jesse: Well, I'm gonna get hypothermia. * Jeffrey Jr.: Well you better do it quickly so that I could let you back in. * (Jesse takes off his clothes) * Jeffrey Jr.: Wow, he's actually doing it. Holy shit! (laughs) Wait, really? What the fuck? (after Jesse strips to his underwear) Nice...Nice Walking Dead underwear, bro. * Jesse: Screw you! It's a good show, alright? On that hill? * Jeffrey Jr.: Yeah, that hill back there. Just go do it, real quick. Just think, the quicker you get it done, the quicker you're back inside. * Jesse: And you'll give me the key? * Jeffrey Jr.: I'll give you the key. * Jesse: Promise? * Jeffrey Jr.: I promise. * Jesse: Shake on it? * Jeffrey Jr.: I-I...Yeah, I'll shake on it. * Jesse: And I got to do a snow angel? * Jeffrey Jr.: Just do it! * (Jesse runs on the snow wearing nothing but his underpants, causing him to scream in cold) * (Jeffrey Jr. opens the door and leaves to get a better view) * Jesse: Oh, screw you! Screw you! * (Jeffrey Jr. rushes back into the house and locks the door. He watches Jesse runs back into the house, but as he trips, Jeffrey Jr. laughs) * Jesse: Fuck! (crashes into the glass) * Jeffrey Jr.: Hey, you didn't do the snow angel. * Theresa: Hey hey hey, knock it off. It's freezing out there. * Jeffrey Jr.: Mom, he didn't do the snow angel. * Theresa: The hell? What are you thinking? * Jesse: I can't...I can't feel my toes anymore! * (Jeffrey Jr. giggles) * Jesse: No, put it on my feet! Put it on my feet! * Jeffrey Jr.: Man, you wanted to shake on the deal, you didn't even do the snow angel. Mom, stop it. * Jesse: I probably got freaking hypothermia on my toe! * Jeffrey Jr.: Oh, you'll be okay. Gonna go sit by the fire. (pedophile laugh) That poor little guy. * Jesse: Ella, lay on my feet! * Jeffrey Jr.: Ella, lay on his feet. (laughs) See, Ella is happy about the whole thing. * Jesse: Yeah, well I'm not! * Jeffrey Jr.: She's laughing. * Jesse: Could you get me like soup or some shit? * Jeffrey Jr.: Tuna. * Theresa: You need to knock it off, J.T. * Jeffrey Jr.: Ehh... (giggles) * Jesse: Are you still filming this? * Jeffrey Jr.: It's pretty comical. (giggles) * Jesse: Boobs, please. * Jeffrey Jr.: Ella! * (Ella proceeds to lick Jesse) * Jeffrey Jr.: Aw, she's so sweet, She says, "Stop whining." * Jesse: Don't lick my nipple, you fucking weirdo. Category:Transcripts